Rosario Vampire: Re-Up, Season 1
by The Creator-sama
Summary: A new student arrives at Yōkai Academy and she's quite unusual. But there's something about her that will change both Tsukune and Moka's lives. OC, Tsukune x Gin
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

She sat in the cold bus seat, nervous. It was the first day at a new school, and she knew she shouldn't be.

She reached into her book sack, pulled out her rosary, tried to calm herself down. She was instructed not to bring that item to school with her, but she couldn't help it.

There was no one on the bus but only her. The bus driver noticed her and begin to speak, "You okay, miss?"

"Why yes," she answered in calm voice, "but I know it's going to be alright."

The bus driver chuckled a bit, "Yeah, why's that?"

She answered, "Because I'm actually going to meet someone. An old friend, to be exact."

"Well, I just hope you two catch up on everything.", he said. At that moment, they reached the stop. She got up from seat, exited the bus, and thanked the bus driver.

As he drove away, she noticed something quite strange. A massive school located at the front of mass of trees, and the edge of a cliff overlooking red water, as if it was a sea of blood.

She took a moment to examine it all. 'So, this is Yōkai Academy,' she thought, adjusting the bow in her long auburn hair, 'I guess looking for Moka is going be harder than I thought.'

'Don't worry,' a voice in her head told her, 'you're going to find her.

Just have faith that God will help you out. Good luck, Magdalen.'

"Thank you, big sister." she said as she quickly begin to walk towards the school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 : New Student and a Vampire (新学生とバンパイア****), Part 1**

After the long walk from the bus stop to the school entrance, Magdalen became very tired. She never did think that going to school would require so much walking. But the tired feeling quickly disappeared as caught a glimpse of the school in front of her.

"Oh mon Dieu, c'est si grand!" she cried, " J'ai jamais vu une école comme ça avant. Ça rapelle tellement de ces vieux édifices gothiques. Je sais juste qu'aujourd'hui va être un jour grand!" [Translation: Oh my god, it's so big! I've never seen a school like this before. It reminds so much of those old Gothic buildings. I just now today is going to be a great day!]

At that moment, she realized that all the other students were staring at her and giving her strange looks. this was mainly for two reasons. One she was a blue and white checkered dress, like Dorothy in 'The Wizard of Oz', a big blue bow, and a crucifix necklace. Second, they were confused when they heard her speak French.

After a few seconds of this, Magdalen became offended. "What!? You've never seen a person speak French before?!" she shouted. But then she had remembered something: she was in Japan.

Embarrassed, she quickly fled the scene.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Tsukune walked towards the ancient cherry blossom tree. His stomach felt like it was going in knots. And that's when he spotted him._

_He knew the boy would be here, it was favorite spot. After all, the two were best friends, but today, Tsukune was going tell him something so personal he never told anyone. As Tsukune got closer, he noticed the boy was not alone. _

_He saw a girl talking with the boy, though Tsukune couldn't hear what the conversation was about. It went on for about several minutes, watching as they talked and chuckled. Then, he saw something that would shattered him: the boy and girl began kissing._

_Tsukune felt his body begin to act strange. His stomach been churning, his eyes welling up with tears. He felt angry, yet sad at the same time. He felt like picking up rock and throwing it at the girl's head, he hated her so much._

_The boy broke the kiss and saw Tsukune, upset and running away. He tried to chase after, but it was no use._

* * *

"Tsukune"

He awakened to the voice of a certain pink haired vampire girl. He had fallen asleep on the desk, and she wanted to wake him up. He rose his head from the desk to reveal faint tears streaming down his face.

"What's wrong? Why're you crying?" Moka pondered. "I'm not," Tsukune lied, wiping them away on his sleeve, "I just have something in my eye."

"Don't worry, Tsukune," said Kurumu, appearing out of nowhere, "I'll protect you from that mean old vampire!". Then, she quickly grabbed his head and put it in her chest, while at the same time, Moka pulled his head away."Will you stop it, Kurumu" Moka shouted, "one of these days, you're gonna kill him doing that."

"Oh, screw you, Moka," Kurumu retorted, "you don't hear Tsukune complaining, do you Tsukune?"

"That's because he can't speak," Moka snapped. "Why you-"

"No! Both of you, stay away from my Tsukune. It's me who gonna be his girlfriend!" said Yukari, also appearing from nowhere. You can't really blame her for acting like this, she was saved by Tsukune from killer lizard men just yesterday.

Tsukune would have said something to make the girls stop, but as he opened his mouth to speak, he found himself distracted by something. The classroom door was opened slightly, with an eye quietly surveying the room. It gazed at the window for a moments, then quickly disappeared.

"What is it, Tsukune?," asked Moka. "I…thought I saw something over there," Tsukune answered.

Miss Nekonome soon entered the classroom with a smile and a cheerful attitude. "Good morning, class", she chirped. Suddenly, something crashed through the window and landed on the floor. The incident left in everyone in surprise.

The figure quickly got up and dusted herself. It was Magdalen, and she turned around the teacher, who was still in shock. She said, "Oh, you must be Ms. Nekonome. Sorry about your window, but can you tell the class that I'd like to make one of those new student introductions, please?".


End file.
